onepieceonline2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Team
1. How to enter Pirates Team Click this "Pirates Team" button on your main interface to enter Pirates Team. 2. How to Create or join a Pirates Team. Requirements to create a Pirates Team: (1) The player’s level is no less than Lv15. (2) Spend 5000 Beli to create a Pirates Team. (3) The player who tries to create a Pirates Team shouldn’t be in any Pirates Team currently. Requirements to join a Pirates Team: (1) The player’s level is no less than Lv15. (2) The player who tries to join a Pirates Team shouldn’t be in any Pirates Team currently. (3) The player who tries to join a Pirates Team must be in the same Camp with the selected Pirates Team. 3. How to upgrade Pirates Team level. (1) The initial Pirates Team level is Lv1; Increase Pirates Team EXP to upgrade. (2) Members can finish Bounty tasks and setup banquet to increase Pirates Team EXP. (3) Pirates Team population can be increased in higher level, the initial population is 10 and 5 more after leveling up. 4. Pirates Team position. The positions represent the ranking within Pirates Team, members with higher rank have the priority to compete for the same position in following orders: (1) Position from high to low, Chief Captain, First Mate, Div. Captain, Elite Crew, Crew. (2) Contribution Values from high to low. (3) Players’ level from high to low. (4) Last login from the latest to earlier. 5. Recruit Members (1) Management members of the Pirates Team can invite other players. (2) Players can apply and wait for the agreement. 6. Impeach Chief Captain (1) Impeach condition: Chief Captain has not been online for 3days, First Mate can open Pirates Team Interface to impeach Chief Captain. (2) Auto Impeach condition: Chief Captain did not login for over 168hours. 7. Pirates Team Benefit (1) Every member of Pirate Team can receive one Gift Pack every day. (2) The Gift Pack is sent to the mail everyday at 4:00 a.m., but players haven’t got online within 24 hours will not receive it. 8. Pirates Team Instance Function Details: A. How to challenge Pirates Team Instances? Pirates Team reaches Lv2 will have special Pirates Team Instances for team members to challenge. B. How to enter challenge interface? Click “Pirates Team” button, then click “Pirates Team Stage” tag to open the challenge interface. C. Challenge chances and battle rules a) Every player can challenge 3 times daily. VIP players can use ”CP9 Pass” to add more challenge chances b) Same battle rules as storyline challenge, players can control main character and use support skills during battle challenge. Fail when Pirates Flag HP=0 or main character gets killed. Succeed when kills all the enemies. D. Temporary bonus attribute a) Players who have cleared one complete stage will be recorded. b) Players who have cleared one complete stage will provide temporary bonus attribute to the players from the same pirates team. One player will provide 5% temporary bonus of ATK, DEF, HP and Heal attributes. Max to 100% temporary bonus. E. Challenge reward a) Players can obtain Doriki and Rokushiki Manual from challenge. b) Players can obtain special Rokushiki Certificate Gift Pack the after the first challenge. c) Doriki and Rokushiki Manual can be used to learn Pirates Team Skills. 9. Pirates Team Skill Details: A Pirates Team Skill function is available for Pirates Team of Lv2 and above. B Pirates Team Skill max level is Lv99, level limits= pirates team level * 10 C Skills available now: Limits Break (Captain): Add main character max fortify chances Limits Break (Swordsman): Add Swordsman partners max fortify chances Limits Break (Sniper): Add Sniper partners max fortify chances Limits Break (Devil Fruit User): Add Devil Fruit User partners max fortify chances Kami-e (Swordsman): Decrease the damage dealt by Swordsman opponents in PVP battle. Kami-e (Sniper): Decrease the damage dealt by Sniper opponents in PVP battle. Kami-e (Devil Fruit User): Decrease the damage dealt by Devil Fruit User opponents in PVP battle. D Pirates Team Skills will be reserved even if players have left Pirates Team already.